Behind the Glitz and the Glam
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: They're the perfect celebrity couple, captivating adoring fans from all over, and perfect in everyway for eachother...on film. Who knew it was so easy to fool millions of people?
1. Lights, Camera, Action!

The couple smiled brightly, dazzling everyone around them.

"We never get tired of hearing about how it all started with you two, so tell us all again, _how _did it happen?"

They blinked in unison before glancing at eachother and it seemed to everyone around them, that they were having a conversation with just their eyes. The raven haired beauty began first with a tiny giggle, enchanting their audience even further. She was everything wrapped up in one package, one very hot little package. She was undeniably beautiful, an air of sultriness always sizzling around her, yet simultaneously, she still managed to be completely and utterly adorable. One tiny pout could bring anyone to their knees, hell just one look from her would do the trick. She was stunning, sexy, and _still _extremely cute. How the hell did she get so lucky?

"Well," she drawled with a twinkle in her crystal eyes, "we literally knocked eachother off our feet."

The audience laughed, completely hypnotized by the couple's perfection. They had to be made for eachother, they just _had _to.

The man sitting beside the beauty chuckled, tenderly tucking a loose strand of wavy hair behind her delicate ear. "It's pretty funny now that I look back at it, I was practically ready to bite her head off since I was already in a bad mood, but then one look at her and I choked! It was the first time in my life that I was actually speechless."

The audience cooed.

The couple glanced at eachother again with never ending smiles directed towards the other.

The fair skinned woman with bleached blond hair joined in with the audience, also taken by the couple sitting before her. She even found herself blushing when a fanged smirk was suddenly thrown her way. This man was a _god_, the perfect match for the woman beside him. He was just as beautiful with striking silver hair and bedroom eyes the color of honey. Stunning, this couple was stunning. The television host quieted the audience before beaming at the couple, "I know you two must already know this, but you are one of_ the most beautiful _couples that I've ever laid eyes on!" she gushed.

Good-naturedly, the couple laughed, denying the statement. "You should see me in the morning before I have my cup of coffee!" the beauty commented, chortling. Her silver-haired beau laughed along. "You always look good babe, trust me. Everytime I look at you, I just wanna-"

"Inuyasha!"

He laughed even harder and the audience soon joined in. They were all used to his crudeness, he always had a potty mouth on him, but it just added to his image. Ever since he first entered the scene, he was always categorized as the "bad-boy" and teenage girls from all over swooned at the sight of him. He was their fantasy come to life.

The beauty blushed, smacking his arm lightly, but she continued smiling sweetly at him. "He just never learns!" she shook her head and thick hair bounced along. Inuyasha pouted as he slung an arm around her before nuzzling her neck and eliciting another chorus of "aww's" from the audience.

"You know you love me though!" he winked at the enraptured television host and audience before lightly brushing his lips against the blushing beauty's cheek. The audience were even more delighted with the added display of affection between their favorite couple.

Soon, the show's theme song burst from the speakers signaling the end of the show.

The pretty host smiled at the couple widely again, pearly white teeth sparkling under the fluorescent lights, "Everyone, give it up for Inuyasha and Kagome!"

Again, the lively audience burst into cheers while continuous declarations of love and adoration were directed towards the two idol's, as the pair walked off, waving and smiling the entire way until they were no longer visible.

They were the perfect pair and often times, people gossiped excitedly about how stunning and striking their children would be. Oh, how perfect their children would be, perfect in every way. Maybe even more so than their parents, although that almost seemed impossible to wrap your mind around. More perfect than Inuyasha and Kagome? The children would practically be ethereal, unreal! It just wouldn't be fair to the world to have to compete with such beauty, if possible.

Inuyasha and Kagome...They always looked perfectly happy in eachother's arms, always smiling sweetly and bickering playfully. They were _absolutely _picture perfect. Compatible to eachother from beauty to talent, from head to toe, from every way. Adoring fans looked up to them and constantly supported their idol's in everything that they were apart of; movie sales, magazine sales, anything that branded their faces or names were always bought until everything was out of stock. The word, 'successful', didn't even give either of the idol's justice. They were more, so much more.

* * *

"I prefer your hair down, and I _told you _to wear the red chiffon dress instead of whatever that is you threw on!"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs, trying to find comfort in the velvet seats. "Will you shut up? I don't care if you prefer my hair down and I'll have you know that this dress is a _classic_!"

Inuyasha returned the heated glare from the other side of the limo, "well, you're suppose to be _my _arm-candy and if I say I like your hair down then dammit, you're going to wear it down!" He continued to glare at her, watching as the familiar redness started coloring her heart shaped face. "And classic my ass! You just wanted to spite me and not wear the damn dress that I chose!" He paused, giving her a once-over again, "Remember '_babe_' that whatever you do reflects on me and you _have _to make me look good," He sneered.

Kagome huffed, uncrossing her legs and slightly leaning over from her seat, "don't tell me what to do Takahashi! If I want to wear my hair up, I'll wear my fuckin' hair up and that goes for my outfit choices too!" She held his heated gaze unblinkingly with pursed lips until finally, he looked away with annoyance clearly painted on his face.

"And you know what?" she snapped, "no matter what the hell I wear, even if I wear a damn _trash bag, _I'll still look a billion..." She trailed off before continuing with a falsely sweet tone, "billion_, _billion_, billion _times better than any of the hussies you fuck with _Inu. _And don't forget that I'm not the only 'arm-candy' here, _you're_ suppose to make me look good too."

He groaned, agitated, and never once looked back at her. She dangled a leg over the other again as she tried to settle down. She made it personal, she knew she did by calling him by that old nickname, but it didn't matter. He didn't have the right to talk to her like that. Asshole.

They were always fighting, always arguing, always quarreling over the smallest things. Years, they've been fooling the public into believe that they were a genuine happy couple in love for years. It all stated after they were paired up in a cliche' teenage romance film, the film catapulted them to more fame and fortune, until one day both their managers just came up with a "brilliant" idea to fake a relationship for publicity. It worked out,_ too _well, and after several years since their first movie together, they were still a "couple".

On their own, both of them were fairly successful and doing well. Very well, actually. Although, neither could deny that after publicly "admitting" to their relationship, they became even bigger stars. More dollar signs were added to their names, more deals offered, more zeroes in their back accounts, just more everything.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as the driver spoke, "Kagome, Inuyasha, we're here." He was familiar with both stars, knowing each personally, and he knew all about their "relationship".

A loud groan and a heavy sigh was heard and the driver couldn't help but crack a smile. He knew what most likely was going through both of their heads.

_Oh joy, more promoting for our "perfect" little relationship. _

Each idol glanced at the other before swiftly looking away again.

'And more time to spend with _that thing_."

* * *

**A/N:** Hello? Uhm, I haven't written an actual chapter-story in awhile so this kind of feels new to me again. Haha. I'm always open to hearing from anyone interested in telling me their opinions so far. (:


	2. A Starlet's Story

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha

**A/N**: Okay, I just need to warn y'all, that this chapter might be a bit boring. It's more of an informative chapter than anything, just to explain a few things.

* * *

Kagome sighed, staring at her reflection as she pulled the small pins out of her hair. She was attractive, sure, but she didn't see what the big deal about her was. There were plenty of good-looking people around. Looks, looks, it was always about looks. That's all she was complimented on, her looks. Her talent was after, her accomplishments next, and her personality last. She was tired of it. Not once did she ever voice this complaint, she'd only be labeled off as an ungrateful brat. After all, who the hell _complained _about being pretty?

She always had dreams of becoming an actress, there was nothing she wanted more than to see her face one day on billboards, to watch herself on a huge screen, to have adoring fans from all around, and to be able to have a career doing what she loved best. Of course, there were negatives that accompanied her dream. She had no privacy, every little move she made was scrutinized, and she always had to be perfect for the public. Nevertheless, she wouldn't change a thing about her life. All the blood, sweat, and tears were all worth it in the end because she, Kagome Higurashi, at the age of 25, was hailed as an icon.

Before she made it, her friends and family thought she was crazy. They shook their head at her dreams. Impossible, they always use to say. She was smart in school, so they couldn't understand why she didn't just stick to dreams that involved college and a normal career. She usually came home with A's and a couple B's, she wasn't exceptionally intelligent, but she was definitely smart. Her weakest subject was math and her strongest was literature. She loved to read romance novels, especially those that involved fantasy. Her head was always high in the clouds, her friends and family thought. She needed to accept reality and stop fantasizing.

But look where she was at now. She _made _it with millions of adoring fans along with her long resume of accomplishments and experience. Then, there were all the awards she won, all delicately placed in a private room. You couldn't go anywhere without seeing her face at least once. She was on billboards, magazine covers, advertisements, campaigns, _everywhere_. It wasn't easy to reach the top. Even as a child, she was aware of how difficult her aspirations were, but all she ever wanted was to be an actress, and she refused to give it up without a fight.

It was extremely difficult in the beginning. No one would take her seriously. "You're just a pretty face." They all said. Back then, she was never "right" for roles. She just wasn't "_it_" a lot of the casting directors said. Either she was too young or too mature or she just didn't have enough edge to her. She was just at the ripe age of 16 when she really started trying to make things happen and fulfill her dreams. She paid for her own head shots with saved money from her job at the local flower shop. She took acting lessons to improve her skills, she even took some singing and dancing lessons just encase the extra skills would come in handy. Directors always appreciated well rounded talent, right? She knew that in most cases, agents/managers were definitely a _must_, but she could never find one.

Where the hell did you look for managers or talent agents at anyway?

She was almost ready to give up, not completely, just a small break from her dream. All the rejection was taking a toll on her and she couldn't afford to keep spending money on lessons and head shots. Until finally, when she was working one day at the flower shop, disheartened and depressed, a woman came in.

Kagome smiled, remembering how awed she was by the woman. The woman was beautiful, so very beautiful with sleek black hair and almond shaped eyes. She was a classic beauty, and her entire aura oozed with confidence.

_Rich brown eyes, full of intelligence, along with a certain softness focused on her and Kagome squirmed nervously under her gaze. Then, the woman asked for a bouquet of holly's, lilly's and casablanca's. Her voice was just as pretty as her face, it was sweet and sensual. "Your name is as pretty as you are Miss..?" Kagome trailed off and the woman smiled. "Kikyo Suzuki," She said, "My name is Kikyo Suzuki." And they chatted as Kagome made the customized bouquet. _

_Apparently, she was Kaede's older sister. The kind woman in her mid twenties that owned the flower shop and the bouquet was for Kaede in congratulations to the birth of her first child. She could see the resemblance between Kaede and the beautiful woman, but while Kaede dressed in simple clothing, this woman's elegant apparel was clearly expensive. She could have been a model. _

Kagome started brushing through her long hair, taking out the small knots gently and running over smoothed strands with her finger. Still lost in reminiscing.

_They talked more and Kagome started feeling her mood lift through out their conversation. She was starting to forget all about the rut she was in with her dreams. That is, until the woman asked why she looked so sad. Kagome blushed in embarrassment, she didn't realize that her sour mood was so obvious. _

_Suddenly, she found herself confessing everything to the beautiful woman. How hard she worked, how much she tried, how strongly she felt. After she finally finished with her emotional ranting, she expected Kikyo to say she was just as foolish as her family and friends thought she was, but surprisingly, all she did was stare at her with a tiny smile. "Perform for me right now." Kikyo said and Kagome blinked in shock. "Pardon me?" _

_"Perform, here, now. Dance, sing, act. You choose." _

_Kagome was still in shock._

_"I want to see if you have any talent. So perform anything for me right now. Sing a song, show me a dance routine, or act out some monologue."_

_Never one to turn down a challenge, Kagome squared her shoulders and moved to stand closer to the woman. "Fine," She muttered. Then, she performed a favorite monologue of hers. It was actually an excerpt from one of her favorite novels, she loved the excerpt so much that she memorized every single word, but she never once performed it for her auditions, it would hurt her pride too much if she was turned away after performing it. It was special to her, a story about a girl who loved someone so much that she had to learn to let him go. They were from two different era's and even their love for eachother couldn't keep them together. It was a touching novel and no matter how many times she read it, it always brought tears to her eyes._

_When she was finished, she watched as Kikyo just stared at her in silence. She suddenly felt self conscious and she looked away from the beautiful woman. Did she do that badly? Was it horrible? Heat started to spread from her neck to her cheeks. Maybe, maybe it just wasn't meant to be. _

_"Tomorrow, I'll be back here tomorrow at 4 o'clock sharp to pick you up." That was all Kikyo said before handing Kagome a small card and leaving with her bouqet of holly's, lilly's, and casablanca's after. _

**Kikyo Suzuki **

**Ichiro Ent. **

**103-0013-923-1283**

_Kagome stood stiffly, her eyes wide with disbelief. Ichiro Enterprises? That was the biggest talent agencies in Tokyo! Suddenly, she found herself giddy, giggling and spinning until she was too dizzy to prevent herself from falling. _

After she finished brushing the tangles out of her hair and scrubbing her face clean of make up, she made her way to her bedroom. A fond smile on her face. She was almost ready to (temporarily) give up on her dreams, until fate decided to be kind and surprised her with Kikyo.

The beautiful, mysterious woman answered her prayers. Of course, she couldn't forget Kaede. Kaede was the reason the woman even came to Kyoto. For that, Kagome would eternally be grateful to her former boss.

_Kagome stared at the papers with her signature on it, quivering. She still couldn't believe that she finally found herself a manager. With one, she had more of a chance to land roles. She could feel her eyes growing moist and her nose start to sting. She hugged Kikyo, trying to prevent her tears from falling. She didn't want to embarrass herself by crying. "This means so much to me ." _

_Kikyo smiled, tenderly patting the girl's head. "You can call me Kikyo hun." Kagome nodded and returned the smile, listening intently as Kikyo spoke again. "You know, Kaede always found ways to bring you up when she was around me. Actually, she told me about you _so_ much that sometimes it made my head ache!" Kikyo chuckled, "But now I regret ignoring her and not visiting you even sooner." Kagome blinked, "She talks about me?" _

_"Yes, quite a lot. She really believes in you. I was always so busy in Tokyo and I only had time to visit her in Kyoto a few times a month. Every time I came to visit, she would always try and convince me to meet you, to watch you perform. She said that your performances were always moving."_

_Kagome blushed, she knew that Kaede enjoyed watching her practice for auditions, but she didn't think that she liked her performances that much!_

_"Finally after visiting her at the hospital and seeing my new nephew, I asked her if she wanted me to get her anything as a congratulatory gift. She told me she wanted me to go to her flower shop, I assumed she wanted a bouquet of flowers, but she said that all she wanted was for me to meet you. She said that if I did, I'd see why you were so special."_

_Kagome felt her cheeks grow even hotter. Special? _She _was special? Kikyo reached for both of her hands and smiled down at her gently. "When I first laid eyes on you, I was trying to figure out what was so special about you. Sure, you were easy on the eyes, but it takes more than looks to make a star."_

_Kikyo sighed, "and then, I saw it. I saw what Kaede meant. When you started telling me about your dreams, I saw that spark in your eyes and I caught a glimpse of what my little sister was referring to, but it wasn't until I watched you perform that I really saw it. You shined so brightly then. A true diamond in the rough."_

_Kagome remained silent. _

_"And I promise you, Kagome that with my help, you'll be recognized as a star in no time."_

_All she could do was nod at her new manager, still in shock with all that was happening. Any time now, It felt like her heart would explode from happiness. A part of her expected to wake up any minute and find out that this was all a dream. _

_"Thank you - I mean.. Kikyo."_

With Kikyo's help and guidance, Kagome finally landed her first gig, a small role in a low-budget film, but Kagome was happy nonetheless. Slowly, she worked her way up from commercials to minor roles. Then, to bigger and bigger roles. Until finally, she nabbed a starring role as the protagonist of a dramatic movie. It was a commercial success, and it seemed that Kagome blew up overnight to others when in reality, it took her years. In the time they've spent together, Kikyo and Kagome's relationship went from acquaintances to a close bond.

Always, Kagome wondered why Kikyo herself didn't try to crack into the business, and when she finally asked, Kikyo simply smiled. "My passion doesn't involve singing, acting, dancing, or posing in-front of camera's. My passion is nurturing talent, diamond's in the rough, and making their dreams come true."

Kikyo became somewhat of a second mother to Kagome. Even thought she was only 28 when they first met, she always had the power to soothe her young protege when something was troubling her. For nine years, they've been together, both loyal to the other. Although Kikyo had a few other clients, Kagome was always her main priority and although there were plenty of others who approached Kagome after she gained commercial success, she would never leave the care of her original manager. Even at the age of 25, sometimes Kagome still felt like a naive teenager around Kikyo and even at Kikyo's age of 37, she still looked exactly like the 28 year old mystery woman that Kagome first met.

Sighing again, Kagome sat on her bed, pulling the mauve colored sheets a bit and placing herself underneath smooth satin. She loved what she did and she loved the fact that she proved everyone who ever doubted her wrong. Sometimes, she just wished that her looks weren't all that she was recognized for. Sometimes, she just wanted to be recognized for talent alone.

She refused to be just another pretty face that faded in the background and become some _has-been_ when some new, younger starlet came along to take their spot. No, she would not be knocked off her pedestal.

With a sleepy moan, she snuggled against a cool pillow and felt herself fall into her dreams. She had to prepare herself for another hectic day, full of running around doing publicity and screaming fans.

* * *

**A/N**: So, this chapter was pretty boring, I know. I just had to explain some things, hope no one fell asleep while reading this chapter! LOL. (X

As always, reviews are appreciated. (:


	3. History

Kagome sighed heavily, tapping her heeled foot as she pulled out her blackberry to check for the time.

**12:30 **

Half an hour, half a freakin' hour_. Where the hell was he? _

"Kikyo!" Kagome whined, "_Why _do we have to keep dealing with him?"

Kikyo smiled, still calmly sitting with her legs tucked neatly to the side. "Patience Kagome, you already know how he is."

Kagomed huffed, a tiny pout already forming on her lips. Sure, she had her few shares of being fashionably late, but it definitely wasn't just a few for _him. _Did he _plan _his constant tardiness? Big headed prick.

15 more minutes passed, and Kagome jumped out of her seat with a stomp. "That's it! I refuse to keep waiting around for him. I don't even know how I manage to be near him for more than a _second_. I'm leaving!"

"Calm down princess, his majesty is here."

Kagome glared at his form, leaning against the door with a smirk. She pointed an accusing finger at him and snarled. "YOU!"

Kikyo cleared her throat, shooting Kagome a sharp look, before smiling pleasantly. "Nice of you to finally make it Inuyasha." She then turned towards the short man across from her with a nod of acknowledgment, "Myouga."

The scowl was still in place on Kagome's face. "What were you doing _hm_? Trying to fit in a quickie with another bimbo?"

His smirk never left his face. "Princess, you know me too well."

She continued glaring fiercely at him with narrowed eyes, "You should learn to control that bad habit of yours. Might wake up one day with some kinda disease. Who knows what's crawling around in those hussies' vajayjay's?"

"Enough!" Kikyo pinched her nose, exhaling. "This is a business meeting, it isn't the time or place for you two to act like bratty children."

They both huffed, taking seats opposite from eachother.

He would never stop being an ass. He'd never change, he'd forever remain a cocky pretty-boy. He was a liar with smooth words and he got off on messing with people's emotions. She couldn't imagine him ever settling down with anyone. That was probably why he was such a convincing actor, he was a _born liar_. He sure fooled her. It was pathetic how easy he made her feel like he genuinely-

"Kagome, what do you think?"

She blinked, confused. "Uh.. Sorry what was that again?"

Kikyo sighed, shaking her head. "Kagome, you're really out of it today. You know I expect better from you."

Kagome stared down at her lap, smoothing away imaginary wrinkles on her boat-neck Yves Saint Laurent dress. It was given to her for free to promote the brand, estimating to about 1,625 US dollars and over 133, 300 yen. Ludicrously over priced, but still irresistibly fabulous... and free. "I'm sorry Kikyo, I'm just not feeling well." Slowly, she lifted her arctic gaze and met Kikyo's eyes, smiling weakly.

Her manager frowned, traveling over to Kagome and pressing a cool hand to her temple. "Maybe you're over-exerting yourself. Did you have enough sleep last night?" She couldn't help but be worried. Over the years, Kikyo came to regard Kagome as a younger sister, maybe even something close to a daughter, and sometimes she couldn't hold back the urge to baby her client.

Kagome's eyes twinkled, playfully swatting Kikyo's hand away. "I got enough sleep. Don't worry about it. I was just spacing out again, you know me, _total _daydreamer." She laughed breezily and Kikyo gave her hand one last squeeze before returning to her seat.

Inuyasha snorted, rolling his eyes. "Can we hurry up and get this over with? I have better things to do." Was it wrong that he suddenly felt jealous of Kikyo? When he watched Kagome's eyes light up towards her, his heart lurched while old memories suddenly swarmed his head. Vividly, he could remember when she would look at him the same way, and it made him _feel_. He didn't want to feel anything. He wasn't suppose to feel a thing.

"I bet you mean that literally, dontcha Yashie? _Better things to do_?" Kagome scoffed. "You need better taste in women."

Before Inuyasha could retort, Myouga slammed his hands against the table. "_Alright_, break it up. Back to business!"

Inuyasha stretched back lazily, placing his feet on top of the table. Kagome watched him from the corner of her eyes before turning her attention back to the middle aged man.

"So, we've been discussing plans with about a dozen companies interested in making _you two_ the faces of their line. Notice how I enunciated on 'you two'?"

The idol's nodded, signaling for him to continue.

"Every photo shoot for these products will be with the both of you. Not separate like the other products you're both faces of individually, but _together_ as the lovely couple they know you two are."

Kagome grimaced, dread already wrapping itself around her. That would mean she would have to spend even more of her time with him. Could it possibly get any worse?

Kikyo reached into her oversized bag and pulled out a thick folder. "And although we haven't decided yet which company to go with, all of them have the same idea, which is basically intimate scenes between the both of you. Which means 'lots of touching, maybe even some skin-on-skin posing."

Kagome inwardly groaned. Apparently, it _could_ get worse. She could barely stand posing next to him on the red carpet when they were fully clothed! She tried her best to find ways to _avoid _touching him.

"Do you two understand?" Both the managers asked, staring at each pensively.

Kagome nodded stiffly, wanting nothing more than to bang her head repeatedly against the table and scream. Nothing was going her way today. Myouga and Kikyo then turned to the half demon for his answer.

"Feh."

The managers stood, speaking simultaneously, "Then it's settled. Now all we have to do is choose from the offers and see which would be the best."

Kagome stood as well, tossing her hair back. She wanted nothing more than to leave and she was relieved that the little meeting was over. She didn't know how much longer she could last near him. His presence was suffocating. The rest of her day would be spent _far away _from him, and that thought alone managed to brighten her mood. It would be even better if she wouldn't have to see him until next week, but that was impractical, the longest she'd ever spent without seeing him was a few days. Stupid publicity.

Kikyo had a a thoughtful look on her face as she observed her client, darting her eyes towards the silver haired celebrity, then back to her protege. She knew the history they shared, and with how hostile they were to eachother now, it was almost impossible to believe.

Although, she had to admit that sometimes the tenseness between them could be interpreted as sexual tension.

"So we can leave now, right?" Kagome's voice broke through Kikyo's thoughts and she nodded in response. "Of course."

Kagome giggled, already feeling giddy and stretched out a hand towards her manager. "Lunch? On me!"

Kikyo's lips curved up into a smile, taking Kagome's offered hand. Kagome's happiness was always infectious.

Inuyasha glowered at the interaction. Jealousy was clawing at him, and it was absolutely ridiculous. He always felt restless around Kagome. Sometimes old feelings felt fresh and he would start to feel like a teenage boy again. He glanced up at her shimmering eyes and her rosy cheeks, nostalgia washing over him, and he began to _feel_ again. He looked away, blinking back the picture of multicolored sunsets and white sand.

_"Isn't it pretty Inu?" She giggled and he found his heart suddenly fluttering. Her petite form was illuminated by the sunset, obsidian hair dancing around her elated face as she twirled. White sand covered her bare legs. _

_"No, it's beautiful." _

_Then, he caught her in his arms and she clutched onto him, breathing heavily. He realized that her usual electric blue eyes darkened to a color between indigo and a muted gray as she peered up at him. Slowly, innocently, he pressed his lips to hers. She was probably the only girl he ever treated so carefully, so delicately. _

"Until next time, Myouga, Inuyasha." Kikyo nodded towards them with a friendly grin. Myouga returned the smile while Inuyasha simply grunted. He was still too busy shaking away past memories. Kagome beamed at Myouga, pointedly ignoring the hanyou, and strolled out arm-in-arm with Kikyo.

Myouga stepped towards his client, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "Let's get going Inuyasha."

Inuyasha held the blank expression on his face, rising from his seat. His head was being bombarded with distinct memories and they weren't welcomed.

* * *

Kikyo threw her head back, shrieking with laughter. There were very few people that actually got Kikyo to laugh so hard to the point of tears, and Kagome was one of them. "You're outrageous!" Kagome chuckled along, mixing her drink with a straw.

When Kikyo calmed herself, settling back into demurely sitting with legs crossed and nibbling her muffin, she surveyed the customers spread around the cafe. They came here often because of the privacy it offered. It was a cafe designed for the elite, blinding the outside world with heavily tinted windows, and offering their celebrity customers the privacy they desperately craved. No paparazzi were allowed inside, no camera's or camcorders either. Aside from catering to celebrities and being so private, the cafe was no different than any other.

"Kagome!"

They both blinked at the unexpected interruption, said girl swiveled in her seat to look for the source of the voice. Finally, her eyes lit up with recognition as they landed on a slender brunette. "Sango!"

Sango sauntered over to their booth, heels clicking against the linoleum floor. Once she reached the booth, she flashed both Kikyo and Kagome a radiant smile. "How are you girlies?"

Kikyo sipped her green tea and answered politely, "I've been doing well, and you?" Sango grabbed Kagome's croissant, taking a small bite. "Same here..." She trailed off, glancing at Kagome. "What about you Kags? Things going well with you too?"

Kagome glared jokingly at the brunette, watching her croissant disappear into Sango's mouth. "I was gonna eat that ya know!' Sango stuck her tongue out before reaching over to grab Kagome's frappe and taking long sips. Kagome tittered with laughter, smacking Sango lightly. "Aren't you suppose to be in Paris?"

Sango placed the frappe back down. "I just got back a few days ago. I have so many new killer outfits! I got them all for free too." She sighed dreamily, giggling, "The perks of modeling!"

Kagome winked. "So, you remembered to nab me a few souvenirs... right?"

Kikyo continued quietly sipping her tea and taking small bites from her muffin. Sango and Kagome instantly clicked when they first met. Sango was signed under one of Ichiro Enterprises modeling branches and her husband stood as Sango's primary agent. Although, as a model, Sango had numerous agents depending on the area she was currently working at.

"Kikyo! How is Suikotsu? I missed having him lecture me while I was away!"

Kikyo chortled, remembering how often her husband lectured Sango. Suikotsu was so cute when he got mad. "He might not admit it, but I think he missed lecturing you too."

An employee dressed in the mandatory black and white suddenly appeared and stood beside their booth. "Sorry for the intrusion ladies, but I've come to warn you that there is a huge group of paparazzi waiting outside for to make an appearance."

Kagome ran a hand through her curls, sighing. "Stupid, nosy people... have nothing better to do with their lives." She muttered.

Sango hummed in agreement, patting Kagome's shoulder.

Kikyo thanked the man, grabbing onto Kagome and pulling out her cell phone to make a call. "Don't worry. We'll leave from the back, and we'll just have someone pick up our cars later." Kagome nodded, already gathering her belongings. She glanced at Sango, "are you coming with?"

The model grabbed her leather clutch, flicking back her long ponytail. "Yup! After all, we still haven't had enough time to catch up."

Hurriedly, the trio rushed to the back of the cafe. The cab was already waiting for them when they stepped foot outside, but the sound of the paparazzi was getting louder and louder, so in their heels, they sprinted towards the cab.

* * *

"Baby, my feelings are getting hurt. You keep spacing out on me." The woman pouted, her red lips glistening. "Don't tell me you're thinking of someone else."

Inuyasha leaned over, placing a light kiss on her shoulder as he unzipped her dress. "Shut up."

He need a distraction from all the scenes playing out in his head. His nerves needed to be soothed.

Why did she still do this to him, even after all these years?

* * *

**A/N**: Yeaaaaah, so, I don't know what to put in this little note... Hope it didn't bore you too much.

Reviews are always appreciated of course. (:


	4. Then Rainbows faded to Somber Grays

"Inuyasha! Look here!"

"INUYASHA!"

"OH MY GO-INUYASHA!"

He cursed, quickening his pace. He really wasn't in the mood for this right now.

"Inuyasha, is it true that you and Kagome had a secret wedding this week?"

He scoffed. _As if_.

"You were spotted with several women last night, are you cheating on your lovely girlfriend?"

Cursing, he flipped off the paparazzi. He really, _really_ wasn't in the mood for any of this. He turned towards the flashing lights, giving a small wink, before launching himself into the air, and jumping from building to building.

He loved this feeling of floating -almost flying- in the air. Hell, it was a close runner up to sex. Of course, nothing beat one good orgasm.

_Kagome, Kagome, Kagome_. That's all he was ever asked about nowadays. It was disgusting. No matter how much he distanced himself from her, there was always an invisible string tied between them. Rumors about secret marriages or engagements always swirled around them.

Shit, she didn't even have to get fat for people to start gossiping about her being knocked up. If only they knew how far off they all were.

They would never marry, they would never have children, and they would never have the so called "picture-perfect" family with a white picket-fenced house and all that jazz. Never, it would never happen. It was impossible.

* * *

Six-thirty in the morning, on a Saturday. The sun was bright and chipper, the birds were chirping, and she was _pissed_.

One would think that after years of having to wake up early and sleeping late that she would have grown accustomed to it, but no, she would forever hate morning's.

Before the beaming sunlight streaming through her windows even hit her face, she was _already_ cursing. "Fuckin' morning, fuckin' sunshine." It was a ritual for her to curse everytime she woke up in the morning. Any time before 12 o'clock in the afternoon was way too early to be awake, atleast to her. The shrill ringing of her home phone _and_ all three of her cell phones didn't make things any better either.

Moaning, she reached over for the nearest phone, conveniently sitting on the drawer beside her bed. She already knew who was calling _all _four of her phones. "Yes Kikyo, I'm awake."

Her manager giggled from the other line. Kagome could never understand Kikyo's amusement with her morning grumpiness. "G'morning to you too, cranky."

She yawned, stretching a free arm over her head. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Again, her manager chortled. Distantly, Kagome wondered how it was possible for people to _ever_ be so peppy in the morning. "You know what Kiks? You and every other morning person out there are freaks of nature." She rolled her eyes at the sound of more laughter.

"I'm swinging by in about an hour, make sure you're ready by then."

Then, Kikyo hung up, still tittering.

Sluggishly, Kagome rose, shivering as the slight breeze kissed her skin. She already knew that today was going to be a _long_ day.

After many days of debating, both Kikyo and Myouga finally decided on one of the many deals offered . "And it's just my luck that it's the most intimate of them all." Sometimes, she thought that both managers were just trying to spite them for the fun of it. Today was the first day of shooting, and she already had a vague idea of what the people had in mind for them -her and Inuyasha- and the immense feeling of dread she felt _couldn't_ even be put into words.

It was a magazine line that catered to all things related to romance. They had a massive amount of subscribers, the majority of them, either horny school girls or unsatisfied older women. She had never personally picked up any of the magazine's from the line, but she did remember an old highschool friend of hers gushing about the steamy short stories that filled a good chunk of the magazine.

Until the contract's expiration date, she would have to bear being _too close for comfort_ with Inuyasha on every single magazine cover, and to top it all off, they would have to create mini episodes for the "steamy" short stories in the magazine as a treat for the magazine line's loyal subscribers. The subscribers would even get to vote on which mini series they liked best, and the winning one would be featured on television. Of course, the money hungry company decided to charge a few dollars extra for the magazine _and_ the dvd of the episodes. While Kagome found the entire thing ridiculous, both Kikyo and Myouga _adored_ the deal. Not only would their names and faces constantly be out in the public, but they would still be able to showcase their acting. Still, she couldn't understand why their names even needed to be thrown out into the public more since the public practically watched her and her "beau" under a microscope already.

Still grumbling, Kagome made her way to the bathroom to take a quick shower. She already wasted a good five minutes just sitting around and pitying herself for having to deal with Inuyasha again. It was even worst that she was waking up _this_ early just to get half naked and stand next to _him_.

Yes, today was definitely, _definitely_ going to be a long day.

* * *

"You look delicious _dahling_."

Inwardly, Kagome rolled her eyes at the man. Here she was on a random beach, at 8 in the morning, and _cold_ in only a racy swimsuit. To make matters worse, it was _white_. White! Everyone knew that white swimsuits were dangerous, anything could go wrong in a white swimsuit. Plus, it wasn't the most flattering color for most people. She didn't even know how to categorize the swim suit, it was a mix between a bikini and a monokini, held together by thin beaded strings and leaving many parts of her skin exposed.

When the stylist of the shoot handed over a cover-up, she hastily pulled it over her body. It still didn't cover much, almost resembling a negligee with its sheer fabric, and she still felt naked.

"Okay, doll..." The photographer bent down to unzip the bag that held his prized camera. "I need you to go over in that ocean and get yourself a little wet."

Kagome's jaw almost dropped. He wanted her to jump in the ocean, _in white_, while she was already freezing?

Cursing under her breath, she followed his instructions, dipping her feet in the ocean a bit before fully stepping in. She shivered as the crisp air nipped at her skin and the icy water of the ocean surrounded her, with chattering teeth she simply stood in the same spot, hoping that her body would get use to the biting temperature of the ocean soon.

"Okay, hun, now just play in the water for a bit. Come out when you're good and wet."

Her hand twitched, desperately craving for a rock to throw at the man. Grudgingly, she meandered around the water, still trembling.

"Doll, play around, have fun!"

She had to stifle her oncoming retort to the photographer. _Play? Have fun?_ How the hell was she suppose to do that when she was_ freezing _her_ ass off_ just to pose next to _him_? He wasn't even here yet either! Clenching her hands into fists, she counted to ten in an attempt to relax, before proceeding to "play" and "have fun". Sarcastically, she feigned happiness as she whirled along with the waves and splashed around.

And that was exactly how Inuyasha found her when he finally arrived.

His amber eyes blinked in surprise at the sight of her in barely anything, the sheer cover-up clung to her body, alabaster skin peeked out from underneath with only scraps of thin fabric covering essential areas. She was frolicking around in the ocean with her skin flushed prettily. He swallowed thickly, a familiar tightening in his groin alarmed him, and he found himself succumbing to memories again.

_Inuyasha reveled in the sweet sounds she made, feeling blessed for being the one to make her giggle so gleefully. _

_The flowing skirt of her white dress fluttered around her as she ran towards the ocean, and he smirked, chasing after her. _

"_Stop Inuyasha! I can't take anymore!"_

_His claws tickled her, and futilely, she tried to get away again as she gasped for breath. _

_His movements slowed to a stop, gazing down at her in his arms, admiring the brilliance of her eyes, and the wisps of ebony framing her face as they blended with the wind. Her dress hugged her form, now soaked from ocean water. _

_Her face tilted up as his head bent down, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss. Nothing passionate, nothing lascivious, just an innocent harmonizing of lips. _

_When they pulled away from eachother, he stroked her cheek, a tender smile in place. She was still molded against his body with her arms wrapped around his neck. "Inuyasha?" Her voice was timid and meek. _

"_Hm?" He answered, absently playing with a lock of raven. _

"_I... I don't ever want to leave. I wish summer would _ never_ end so I could stay here with you _forever_."_

_He found himself melting at her words, she was always expressive, but due to her inexperience, never _this _open with_ _romantic feelings. Her words ignited something in him, but at the same time, the flames she kindled in him was terrifying. He never felt anything like it before. _

"_Me too." His answer was short, but the saccharine timbre of his voice, the honesty in his tone, and his smoldering eyes spoke more than any words that could ever be said. _

_Again, his head bent while hers tilted up, this time, they met in a torrid kiss. Silent declarations being made with each caress, an unspoken exchange occurred at that moment, and warmth blanketed the young lovers as the beating of their hearts merged. _

"Mr. Takahashi? Sir?"

Inuyasha shook away the memory, his attention snapping to a mousy woman. "Yes?"

"You have to change out of your clothes, the photo-shoot will begin soon."

He nodded, casting one last glance towards the ocean, disappointed when he couldn't find her prancing around anymore.

* * *

She was relieved when the photographer finally told her she could step out of the water. Her body never got use to it.

Kagome jumped a bit when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Oh." She pressed a hand against her chest. "You scared me Kiks. I thought your were that damn photographer about to order me to 'play' and 'have fun' in the ocean again."

Kikyo laughed, handing over a mug.

Kagome's eyes brightened at the sight of the mug, eagerly grabbing it and taking long sips. She welcomed the heat the tea brought to her body. "You're a life saver Kikyo!"

"_Dahling!_"

Kagome flinched at the sound of the photographer's voice, lips already curling down into a frown.

"You look even more stunning wet! You will make a beautiful masterpiece hun."

She forced her lips to ease into a smile. Couldn't he think of better nicknames than '_dahling_', 'hun', or 'doll'? "So, exactly why did I have to go into the ocean again?"

"Oh!" He laughed, continuing nonchalantly. "Simple, you all wet is a lot sexier than you all dry. You went from cutie-patootie to hottie-patottie, _and_ I still had to get my instruments all set up, so I had to give you something to do right? Wouldn't want you to get bored on me doll."

She bit her tongue, her hold hardening around the mug as she tried to sate her need to choke something. Never, she would never work with this photographer again.

Kikyo bit back her laugh as redness seeped into her protege's skin. Before turning to leave, she leaned towards Kagome's ear, "Be nice Kagome." Then, she spun on her heels, chuckling.

* * *

"Yes! Right there! _Beau-ti-ful_!"

Kagome laid there uncomfortably, one knee bent and pressed against Inuyasha's side as his nearly naked body draped over hers. Their legs were tangled together.

Of its own accord, her heart began beating rapidly. An infinite scarlet coloring her skin at the intimacy she was forced to endure. The last time she was ever in this position was at the age of 15 with the very same man. Her emotions were all over the place, an abundance of uneasiness clawing at her. Even with her hostile words and harsh animosity, she couldn't deny that he still stirred things within her. Feelings that no other man could ever set ablaze. It was a scorching, scalding flame that never fully extinguished, even with his callousness.

He hurt her, not only bruising her pride, but breaking something inside her. He gave her something special, something she cherished, only to snatch it away so frostily in the end. Luminous skies he use to paint blue became muddled with heavy rain, quickly morphing into a crepuscular solemnity.

She supposed she should thank him for his frigid dismissal, it only encouraged her to pursue her dreams. She didn't want a romance like the ones she read about in novels anymore, not when he left her so jaded. Her silly fantasies about riding off into the sunset with her prince charming was instantly put to an end, and she dedicated herself in pursuing her dreams of becoming an actress.

"Okay my beauties, next frame. I want you, doll, to get infront of Inuyasha."

Kagome ripped herself away from him, and followed directions.

"Good. Now, get on bended knees and open your legs slightly." He angled his camera as he signaled for Inuyasha to get closer to Kagome.

"For you, Inuyasha, I need for you to get behind Kagome with one hand on her hip and the other down her thigh."

Inuyasha indulged himself in the silkiness of her skin. It was even softer than he remembered. Being so close to her and basking in the sweetness of her scent, only increased his reminiscence. She hated him, he was aware of that. Did it surprise him? No. Did it bother him? If he were _honest_, of course.

Sometimes, he found himself questioning his motives in his treatment of her. _Why_? The question would echo in his head, and he could never find an answer to it. He didn't expect to be forgiven, and he never asked for clemency. For the most part, he didn't want it. He did what he did just because he did. Did that make any sense? Nothing ever made sense when it was about her. He had his reasons though... _right_? He was never wholly sure when it came to Kagome.

"Kagome, babe, arch you back a bit. Lay one hand on top of the arm on your thigh and put the other hand behind Inuyasha's head."

The photographer clicked away at his camera.

"Hun, turn your neck to the side a bit. Inuyasha, give your lovely girlfriend a nice kiss on the neck."

Kagome almost squealed when she felt his lips graze her flesh._ Way too close, too, too, too, __**close**__._ She was on the brink of panicking. Exhaling, she winced when his grip around her thigh tightened and his lips on her neck suddenly grew firmer. _And was that a tongue she just felt? _What the hell did he think he was doing?

"Perfect, dolls, you two are so _gawg_!" The photographer continued clicking away at different angles. "Your children will be little beauties."

Almost immediately, Inuyasha's grip loosened and his lips resumed to ghosting over her skin. She sighed in relief, sending a silent thanks to the gods.

"One last pose and then I'll let you two go. Hun, I want you to get on top of your hubby. Inuyasha, you keep your hands on her waist and arch your neck up. Kagome, _dahling_, bend down and press your lips against his jaw."

Biting her lip, she did just what she was told. Her face was now nestled against his, smooth skin rested beneath her lips, and she was consumed with his scent. Gods, she always loved how he smelled. Strong and masculine, rugged and woodsy. It was ensnaring, captivating.

The photographer spoke in a sing-song voice. "Perfect! We are _all _finished now my darling little beauties."

Kagome peeled her lips away from his jaw, desperately trying to clear the fog diffused in her mind from the intimate contacts. This was why she was cautious with her physical closeness with him, this was why she made sure to keep herself away from him as much as possible, because being too close to him was damaging. She was afraid, afraid to lose herself to old feelings. She was petrified that he would manage to break the hardened shell built carefully around her, only to let her fall again with no intentions of catching her.

After all, she was only ever a game to him.

* * *

**A/N**: I always appreciate the people who leave reviews, it makes me want to write more. So, thank you to those who left reviews for me in the last chapter. (:

I hope the people who read this chapter liked it.

There's gonna be a whole 'lot of flashbacks in this story. (X

Reviews are always welcomed. It makes me feel better knowing someone is reading my little story, especially after spending so long typing away at the chapter. (X


	5. Slut

**Note**: I feel bad for not replying to reviews made by people who aren't registered on the 'site.

So, thanks InuKag and NurNur. (:

Oh! And, I _guess_ there's some_ slightly mature content_ in this chapter. Not heavily detailed, and I don't think it's enough to scare anyone away, but yeah... just a head's up!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Resplendent strobe lights scintillated brilliantly, romantic chandeliers sparkled with crystals, and brazenly grinding bodies filled every inch of space. The speakers blared with sex-fused raunchiness.

"Woah." Kagome's eyes soaked in the vulgarity, cheeks tinging. _The dance floor looks more like a massive orgy. _

"_Well_, Kags, aint this place great?" Sango yanked the girl along with her as she examined the room.

"I've never been to a club like this. It's well... different." Kagome's eyes widened at the scene they just passed over. Were those girls _doing the dirty_ in cages? Well shit.

Sango erupted with boisterous laughter, eyes twinkling with mischief. "That's because you're no fun. Ya old granny! You stick to all the safe, _boring_ clubs. That is, the few times you've even gone out!" She snickered, "I repeat, _granny_!"

Kagome yipped as bodies crashed into her, nearly tripping over her _Christian Louboutin _platforms. **"**Hey! I'm no granny! I'm just career oriented."

Sango led her up the spiraling glass stairs, chiseled and constructed to perfection. She glanced back at Kagome, her lips curled up into a slight smirk. "_Mhm_, just admit that you're a total stick in the mud!"

Finally making it to the VIP area, the duo strolled around carelessly. Small nods of acknowledgments and waves being made with fellow celebrities along the way. Kagome's jaw almost dropped at the sight of teeny bopper, Emi draped across a familiar producer's lap. She shuddered at the picture. Forty-five year old Naraku Onigumo and fifteen year old Emi? Gross.

"No, I am not a stick in the mud, thank you very much. I have tons of fun-"

"_Right_," interrupted Sango as she looked at her pointedly.

Kagome only huffed, straightening out her metallic, glitter-charged ensemble. "-_Plus_, just me going to a club _more than once _in a week; the press starts claiming that I'm some wild, party girl. Then, bets are suddenly being made on when I turn myself into rehab for my 'alcohol' problems." Besides, she really wasn't too big on the club scene anyway, her agenda was too packed to squeeze in partying.

"Just live a little Kagome! Stop thinking so much about stuff like that!" Sango winked at a passing cutie, an employee dressed in all black.

Kagome rolled her eyes as Sango blew a kiss at some guy's directions. Geez, what a flirt. "See, the thing is Sango, I _have_ to think about stuff like that. In this industry, reputation is everything, and I can't have my name attached to a bunch of slander."

Sango only rolled her eyes, perching on top of a maroon-cushioned booth. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're lame. End of story." She tugged Kagome to sit beside her, expertly grabbing a cocktail from a passing employee's tray as well. "_But_, tonight, you're gonna forget all about your lameness because we have a couple friends of mine to entertain. Think of it as going from _drab to fab_." She sniggered, twirling the straw around her drink.

Kagome's brow instantly creased, lips pursing. "Care to elaborate?"

"_Well_, maybe a bit more than just a couple."

"_Sango._" Kagome's eyes narrowed warningly, brows raising even further.

"Remember Kouga? Japanese-Brazilian hottie? He's always had the biggest crush on you, and he's always bugging me about hooking you up with him. So, I caved, and decided to give him this little favor. Beside, it'll be good for you. He's probably bringing a few friends with-"

"Sango!" Kagome shrieked, immediately standing from her seat. "_Kouga_? As in underwear model turned singer, Kouga? The same Kouga that the press is always pinning against Inuyasha? _That _Kouga?"

"Geez, Kags, like I said, if you don't like him; he has friends. I think Bankotsu's tagging along with him, and he's _extra_ scrumptious. You can pick and choose, ya know, especially with _that_ figure sweet-cheeks." Sango winked teasingly as her hand dropped to smack against Kagome's ass.

Kagome glared down at her, arms crossed, with a stance that clearly screamed _pissed_. "It's not about that Sango! If it leaks out that I was with Kouga, you know the press is gonna talk. I can already see it now: **Devoted girlfriend of Inuyasha Takahashi caught in the arms of hunky rival, Kouga Takeda**."

"So, you think he's hunky eh?"

"_SANGO_!"

Sango yelped as Kagome made a grab for her hair, chortling at her friend's annoyance. "Okay, okay. I get it, but Inuyasha's always all over some hussy anyway! Besides, you guys aren't even, ya know... _real_."

"But that's not the point, this is all bad. I'll get in so much trouble if that happens. I can already imagine the lecturing Kikyo and Myouga are gonna give me!" Kagome groaned, slapping her forehead at the thought of two ticked off managers. "I'm leaving."

Then, a new voice suddenly made an appearance, "leaving? So soon?"

Kagome froze, her movements stilling. _Oh no, oh no, oh no. _

"Kouga!" Sango squealed, bouncing over to him with a wide grin. She planted a light kiss on each cheek. "Good to see you made it!"

Kagome was already internally wailing. _Shit_. She braced herself, exhaling, before turning to face the newcomers. Her lips already shaped into a falsely serene smile. "Hello."

Kouga's eyes swept over her figure appreciatively. The dress she wore clasped around her body impeccably, the neckline dipped _just enough_ for a sneak-peak of lush ivory and her hair was tousled in sexy-bed-head waves. There was only one time he had the pleasure of having encountered her, and that single time was enough for his attraction to build. Pretty faces and flawless bodies surrounded him on a daily basis, but there was a certain "oomph" about Kagome Higurashi. She captivated him.

"You said something about leaving?"

Kagome's tongue darted out to lick her lips before easing a smile back on her face. "I meant that I'm leaving for the little girl's room, I'll be back though." She turned to Sango, her smile still resting comfortably in place. "Coming?"

Kouga laughed in relief. So she was just going to the bathroom. Good. After all, It would have been disappointing to watch her leave after _just_ arriving, especially with all the time he spent anticipating this little get-together. Kagome Higurashi, Japan's sweetheart, and one of the most iconic actresses of their time. She was tasteful, talented...and taken.

But tonight, he would win her over.

* * *

"I can't stay Sango. I just _can't_. This whole thing is a disaster in the making."

Kagome massaged her temple as Sango continued swiping lip gloss over her lips, blatantly ignoring her.

"_Sango_!" Kagome shrieked, snatching the tube of gloss away from her hands with a sharp glare. "Are you even listening? You're the one who got me into this mess in the first place, so now, you're gonna be the one to get me out!"

Sango rolled her eyes, snatching the tube of gloss back from Kagome's hands with a glare of her own. "I just don't see why you're fussing so much about this. It's just a little hangout!" She honestly couldn't understand what the big deal was. Sure, Kagome Higurashi was supposedly dating Inuyasha Takahashi in the eyes of the public, but that was just it: _in the eyes of the public_. It wasn't a real relationship, hell, Kagome hated the guy.

"A little hangout that could scandalize my name!" Kagome screeched, her hands heaving in exasperation. All she could think of was the lecture that she would surely get from Kikyo, if any pictures were taken of her around the underwear model turned singer. Kikyo's lectures were even worse than her own mother's lectures. A lecture – especially a pissed off lecture – coming from Kikyo was limitless. She could already hear it now...

"Kagome, _please_, just give it a rest. Let loose tonight, have fun, and just _unwind_. Get your mind off of all this damn worrying. Inuyasha always has his dick in other vagina's, I think you can afford to _just_ spend some time with a few friends at a club!"

_Inuyasha always has his dick in other vagina's..._ He did, that was a fact. It was just another reason for her resentment towards him to expand, and her spite for him to thrive. The hate she felt for that man would continue to fester and churn 'til the day she died.

_The brilliance of the sun was beginning to light the world, gradually peeking from the receding darkness. The ocean rippled with gentle waves, the air melded with salt, and softly sloping hills could be seen from a distance. _

"_I just don't understand this fascination you have with sunrises, aren't girls suppose to be into sunsets?" Inuyasha grumbled, still cranky from being woken up before the sun was even out yet. But, her dimpled smile made it all worthwhile. _

_Kagome's eyes sparkled with unbridled vivacity. "I still like sunsets, I just like sunrises even more. Sunrises are so much more beautiful to me." She laughed suddenly, "even though, I'm not at all a morning person."_

_Inuyasha's claws dug into the white sand, his heart speeding up considerably at the pretty picture she painted. With the blackest of black hair tumbling down her back, directly contrasting her milky complexion, and the charming purity of her face; she was practically a living, breathing Disney princess. The light that sprinkled around her smiling form only enhanced the angelic portrait. "Why do you like sunsets then, if you don't like mornings?" _

_She shrugged a shoulder lazily, head tilting back to move her gaze towards the ocean. "I don't know. It's weird, but then again, _I'm_ weird. I guess I just like sunrises because they're-" She suddenly cut herself off as she angled her head to stare at him, "-promise not to laugh?" _

_He nodded. "Promise."_

"_Well, they're... moving." _

_He noted that a pretty flush was already staining her cheeks. "Moving?" His brow arched and his eyes gleamed with golden curiosity. _

"_I don't know how to explain. Just... I guess - I just feel like, a new start of the day means another chance for you to start over too. It's like this, the sun always sets, but you can always look forward to the sun rising again. You know what I mean?" She didn't wait for his response before continuing, "Like a new beginning." _

_Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say. A part of him found her words endearing, but another part snorted at them. A sunrise wouldn't clear away any mistakes, a sunrise wouldn't take away any pain, a sunrise wouldn't do a damn thing. _

_...A sunrise wouldn't bring **her** back. _

"_Keh." _

_Kagome glanced at him, her smile wavering a bit. His eyes, the most stunning shade of melted gold, were continuously shifting. The only constant character in the cognac pools was a certain edge, unyielding and harsh; it was an impenetrable shield that encircled the honeyed depths. It made her ache, the inner despondency and indifference etched into his winsome amber orbs. _

_Still, there was an almost innocent vulnerability blended along with the harshness, and it gave her hope that one day, the inflexible frostiness would recede. She could only hope that _she_ would be the cause of its departure. Maybe, just maybe, with enough nurturing, she could accomplish such a feat. _

"_Inuyasha?"_

_Seemingly, he continued watching the oscillating waves of lucid cerulean dancing with the soft breeze. In reality, he was admiring her from the corner of his eyes. "Hm?"_

_Kagome's fingers traced patterns along the silvery sand. "Summer's ending," she stated plainly._

"_Yup," his response just as composed. _

"_I'm leaving soon."_

"_Mhm."_

"_You're leaving soon too."_

"_Uh-huh."_

_Her tone remained cool. "We're never gonna see eachother again, are we?" _

"_Hn."_

_Suddenly, Kagome stood; she grabbed onto both of his hands and he was forced to fix his gaze directly onto her face. His heart wrenched at the sight of her lovely opalescent pools, shining dolefully, and near tears. Yet, in his own twisted way, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she still looked, even bathed in sorrow. "Kagome?"_

"_Are you okay with that? Are you okay with knowing that we'll never see eachother again? Will you..." She trailed off, her hold on his hands tightening, "...will you not miss me?" Her question ended in a whisper, as if it were a dirty secret. _

_He was struck dumb, left speechless as his brain emptied completely. _

_She gazed at him expectantly, timidity and fear evident in her eyes. "Because," she swallowed a growing lump in her throat, "_I'll_ miss you. I think... I think I'll always cherish the time we spent together. I'll really miss seeing you everyday, being around you everyday," the next sound she made was a mix between a sob and a giggle, "and annoying the hell outta you everyday."_

_The statement blossomed a tiny smirk on his lips, but he remained silent._

"_You've made this summer one of the most memorable summers ever. Of course, you're still stubborn and you've _always_ been a big grouch, even on the first day we met on this beach." She tittered at his small growl. "But," Kagome paused, "You've honestly become one of my bestfriends, and I'm just _so_ happy to have met you." _

_A startled gasp fell from her lips as he seized her in an unanticipated embrace. _

"_I..Inuyasha?"_

"_You have no idea what you do to me," a chuckle, "Wench." He added for good measure. _

_This time, she was the one stunned into silence. _

_He cradled her delicate form in his arms. "Dummy, of course I'll miss you. I spent _3 ½ months_ with you on this resort, putting up with your obnoxious ass, and you think that I _wont _miss you? Hell, I _already_ miss you and we still have a couple more weeks to go."_

_At this point, she was already in tears. Her own arms wrapped around his torso as she nuzzled her nose against his shirt, welcoming the comforting woodsy scent she grew accustomed to inhaling. "Do you really mean it?" Her words were muffled. _

_Inuyasha shuddered at their proximity. No matter what, he would never tire of holding her in his arms. Gently, he tipped her head back, a finger underneath her chin. "I could never lie to you." _

_Her eyes searched his, and when there was no deceit detected, a mesmerizing smile was unleashed. "I – I care about you. A lot." Kagome flushed, graceful fingers sweeping up to graze his face. "And..."_

_Inuyasha's cocked brow complimented his inquiring eyes. "And?" _

"_I think – no, I _know..." _Another long pause. "I know that..."_

_Inuyasha's patience was already thinning. "Just spit it out already!" Her long pauses were scaring him. What was she going to say?_ _The suspense was killing him. _

_His impatience was rewarded with a searing glare. She huffed in annoyance, looking even cuter as an irritated pout formed on her lips. "It's not easy to say that I want to give you my virginity dammit! So stop being an ass and be patient!"_

_A moment passed before realization washed over the both of them. Kagome's face was burning hotly in embarrassment , whereas Inuyasha's mouth was agape in shock. Both were entirely mute. _

"_Do you … are you ..." Inuyasha's mouth persisted in floundering, his eyes impossibly large in disbelief. "Well - fuck!" _

_Mortified and rendered speechless, Kagome obscured her face from view. "Is that all you can say?"_

_Again, Inuyasha bent her head back, heart fluttering at her adorable bashfulness. "Yes, that's all I can say." His lips gliding into a coy smirk as his head descended. "But that's _definitely_ not all I can _do_," he stated, before preceding to kiss her breathless as he effortlessly lifted her entire body to carry in his arms, and led her away from the beach. _

Kagome's hands curled into fists, the memory only feeding her scorn.

_I could never lie to you_.

What a load of bull. Yet, he sounded so sincere … so _genuine_ in his words. No wonder he was so revered in his acting. Born liars always made for great actors after all.

"Kagome?"

Why the hell did _she_ have to close herself off to dating, if he obviously didn't? Then again, what he did wasn't dating anyway. He was a "hit-it-and-quit-it" type of guy.

"Err – Kagome?"

Why _couldn't_ she have fun when _he_ was so keen on living it up?

"_Kagome_!"

Kagome blinked, once, twice before her eyes met Sango's. "Huh?"

"Shit Kagome, are you high or something? I had to call your name like a hundred times just for you to finally snap out of it!" Sango exclaimed, a fist resting on each side of her hip.

"Psh. Did not."

"_So_?"

"So, what?"

"Are you gonna let loose, or what?"

Kagome's response practically made Sango's eyes bug out in surprise. "Sure." There was no hesitation in her answer either.

* * *

With who knows _how_ many drinks consumed, and nearly three hours later, Kagome was the most liberated she'd been in a _long_ time.

"You are one hell of a woman."

Kagome's tongue darted out to lick the remaining coat of liquid from her lips. "Am I?" The sultriness of her tone matched her coquettish eyes and demurely flitting lashes.

Kouga was suddenly jealous of the elegantly crystallized glass nestled in her french-manicured hand. The stupid glass was granted her lips and the even stupider drink was granted her mouth. "You know you are."

"Do I?" She lifted her drink to take another dainty sip from the straw, noticing his cobalt gaze lingering longer than needed on her lips. Kouga Takeda: handsome, successful, and _trouble_. His philandering ways were just as notorious as Inuyasha's, and his looks were just as heart-stopping; which was probably the main reasons he was the publicly "chosen rival" pitted against Inuyasha.

Another dream-boat-Casanova.

He took a step closer towards her, eyes glinting devilishly. Smoothly, his large hand trailed over her skin, plucking away the glass, before curling his fingers over her much smaller hand. "Yes."

And like the debonair man he was, he placed a light kiss against her knuckles before casually steering her towards the dance floor.

* * *

Numerous drinks were strewn around the area messily, and women were everywhere. Women who were more than happy to please him in _any_ way. Drunkenly giggling, scarcely dressed women; all types of beautiful women fawning over him.

Yet, he couldn't peel his eyes away from one woman in particular

One particular woman who was going to be in deep shit.

His eyes narrowed, watching from above as her body molded seductively against the man. Envy and anger coiling and twisting together in synchronized harmony within him. The man held her_ far too close_, his lips touching forbidden skin, as he pressed his body _too_ intimately against hers.

What the hell was she even doing in a place like this? It didn't suit her, it certainly wasn't the type of place that she loitered around in, and _that man _definitely wasn't the usual company she kept.

The instance the familiar scent of her divinity; the instance the familiar fresh sweetness drifted to his senses, his eyes scouted the club in search of her. The minute he found her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

And it definitely wasn't because of how good she looked in that itsy-bitsy dress.

Flirtatious body language, drink after drink ingested, laughing and giggling; not to mention all the men surrounding her, although one man in particular was especially troublesome.

Kouga Takeda just didn't know when to quit, did he?

"Inuyasha!" A pretty blonde smiled, making herself comfortable on his lap. "I'm a huge fan." She batted her eyes, red lips stretched into a cheshire smile.

Inuyasha's eyes raked over her form. _Fake breasts, hair extensions, and too much make up. _A typical groupie. "I bet you are." His tone apathetic.

Nimble fingers sketched the contours of his chest before sliding down to cup him through his jeans.

He couldn't be any more bored than he was at that moment.

"Inuyasha, you're like, really hot." He winced at her shrill giggle. How bothersome. "Seriously, pictures of you are like all over my room."

Yup, definitely another groupie.

His ear twitched, recognizing the owner of the distant laughter, and his eyes immediately sought for _her_ again.

The view wasn't pleasant.

A low growl caught in his throat. That damn wolf had his grimy paws all over Kagome the whole fuckin' night, and _now _he planned on sticking his tongue down her throat?

Not if he had anything to say about it.

Faster than anyone could blink, he pushed the blonde off his lap, before launching himself in the air and flying down toward the happy little couple.

* * *

She was having fun. That was the only way to put it.

And she hadn't had this much fun since – well … since a _while_.

There was no doubt about it, Kouga was one charismatic man.

She was thoroughly enjoying being around him. He made her laugh, he seemed like a pretty good guy, and not to mention, he was _great_ eye-candy. Actually, he was one of the most handsome men she'd ever been around, and that was saying a lot. In this business, she was always around attractive men, but Kouga was definitely in the top ten. He was an exotic hybrid of Japanese and Brazilian with tawny skin and pearly eyes. His demononic heritage only seemed to reinforce his sex appeal.

While, no man ever roused sexuality within her like _he_ did, Kouga was doing a damn good job right now, because fleeting thoughts of taking him home managed to enter her mind everytime he touched her.

"So, you've always had a big crush on me, hm?" She chuckled, wrapping an arm around his neck.

He didn't try to hide it, winking as he said, " _Huge _crush."

"Oh really?" She raised her head, eyelids lowering.

"Really." Then, just as she expected, his head began to slope downwards. She already decided that she wouldn't deny him. Screw Inuyasha, and screw everything else right now. She was having fun, actual fun.

Without warning, her body was suddenly roughly jerked from Kouga's arms. "What the hell?" Shaking the new found dizziness and shock away, her eyes connected with furious molten gold.

"Don't you look cozy?" He sneered as his arms encased her body.

"Inuyasha? What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You little slut." His eyes glared down at her heatedly and his grip around her body grew even more unforgiving.

Before a vicious retort even spewed out of her mouth, she was abruptly pulled along with him, leaving Kouga dumbfounded.

* * *

Futilely, she struggled in his arms, kicking and screaming. "What the fuck is wrong with you Takahashi? Let me go! _Now_!"

Still, he simply continued dragging her along without a word, until she found herself trapped alone with him in the restroom.

"Inuyasha?"

He snarled, his figure looming over hers as he cornered her against the wall. His eyes stabbed her with their ferocity, the intensity behind them left her light headed.

Silence.

What was going _on_?

"You're _mine_, and I wont have what's mine being touched."

Kagome glared up at him, her teeth gritted as she spoke and attempted to shove him away. "You've got some nerve Takah-!"

He cut her off abruptly, swiftly pressing his lips against hers. Her mind was reeling; her world shaken to the core and spinning uncontrollably. Electricity sizzled over her skin as her eardrums pulsed. What the _hell _was going on?

She just couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening. Was this some sick joke? A _nightmare_? A dream she'll wake up from anytime now...?

Roughly, his hands grabbed her hips and his claws dug into soft skin. She winced, her mind still foggy, and her body tense as he cemented it against his.

She wasn't sure how it happened, but suddenly, she was standing there before him in nothing but her lingerie. Behind half lidded eyes, she watched as his talons glistened in the dim lighting, her dress now irreparable, and pooled at her feet. She shivered, wrapping her arms around exposed skin. "What the fu-!" Again she was cut off as he shoved her against the wall, his lips finding her neck to nip it harshly.

Something was coiling within her, something entirely too hot, and the heat was gradually intensifying. It was a feeling so foreign yet so painfully familiar. In her 25 years of life, there was only _one_ man that ever made her feel this way, and it was the only man she ever came to hate.

_Stop, stop, stop … please _ She wanted to snap at him, to curse at him for doing whatever he was doing to her, but she couldn't even find her voice to speak. She bit her tongue, hoping to stifle her whimpers. Firm, sweltering lips trailed down her body. Lower... lower...

"Ah!" A groan tore from her throat.

"I-Inu!"

Eyes shimmered with incredulity as his tongue traced her weeping flesh, licking and sucking, before delving in the moist folds.

_What. The. Fuck? _

She should have grabbed the nearest thing she could find and bashed it against his head. She should have kicked and screamed until he passed out from his sensitive ears ringing, but all she did was peer down at him in dazed astonishment.

Wrong, this is wrong. She tried to remind herself, continuously repeating it in her head, but _gods did it feel right. _

And god did she feel like a slut.

"Oh.. f-fuck." Panting, her fingers were suddenly clutching onto his head, already feeling too dizzy to stand. His fingers were playing with her sensitive bundle of nerves, his breath ghosting over the tender skin.

Why was the room spinning so much?

Her body shook, knees shaking as she bucked against his face, and wailed. _Loud._ She lost herself in pleasure, her mind devoid of any thoughts, and her face knotted at the foreign yet achingly familiar bliss.

With sunken lids and hazy eyes she regarded his smug smirk. Inwardly, she screamed, enraged, and she wanted nothing more than to smack the presumption expression off his face, but the rest of her body protested. She was too scared that her knees would buckle and she'd fall over if she moved just the slightest bit.

"You wanna know something babe?"

No, no, she didn't want to know anything. She just wanted to..to.. wait- what _did _she want? Her body was still simmering, and he was still so close. Too close.

But still not close enough.

She couldn't think straight, couldn't even will herself to speak.

She felt hot and she …

Suddenly, her eyes widened as she crashed into a frightening realization. In that instance, she realized,_ finally realized_ what exactly it was that she wanted. What her body yearned for.

_More. She wanted more._

She wanted to _feel _more of him. She wanted to reacquaint her body with his, craved that familiarly foreign feeling again, and It was mortifying. It was disgusting. _Horrifying__. _

"I'm not too fond of oral, but I actually enjoyed that as much as I know _you_ did." His eyes scanned over her quivering figure, lips still curved in a naughty smirk. "You know something?" She trembled as smoldering amber glinted impishly.

A low chuckle escaped his lips. "I really missed that pretty little pussy of yours." A surge of heat coursed through her again, and she shuddered involuntarily. Hot, it was still so hot. And his vulgarity, his crudeness, certainly didn't ease away the ache. She wanted to feel him pulsing inside her body, writhe against him and ride out the pleasure he gave her. She wanted him to fuck her - _hard - _until she couldn't feel anything anymore.

But this was Inuyasha Takahashi, playboy extraordinaire. The very man that set her skin on fire but left her so numbingly cold in the past.

His lips slammed down against hers again in a bruising, scalding, aggression.

And this time her knees really _did_ buckle. Now, the only thing keeping her body from collapsing was his hard body fastened over hers. She groaned, tormented from the delicious humming of her own body, before wrapping her legs around his torso tightly, and rocking against his hardness.

She just didn't give a flying fuck anymore; she didn't _care_ anymore. She didn't care that this was the same man who tore her heart out with negligence and nonchalance, the same man who proved time and time again unworthy of romantic feelings. She just didn't give a _fuck._ She wanted him, she wanted anything he was willing to give. Right now. Right here.

_Slut._ Something in her consciousness whispered vehemently...

And then he plunged into her, his fangs nicking at her electrified flesh as a satisfied moan fell from his lips. She mewled, clawing at his back, and burying her face against his shoulder.

But regrets be damned.

_Fine, let me be a slut. _

She just _needed_ to be filled by him.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but dang, it gave me a huge head ache writing. It took me _forever_ to finish this chapter, but I loved writing the flashback for this chapter. _That_ was fun, everything else, not so much. I kept changing and rearranging words and parts around. GAH. Drove me crazy.

It's about 13 pages, and it took a long time to edit. So, I'm most definitely sure that there are still plenty of punctuation/grammatical errors in there. I'll probably revise it later, but right now, I'm seeing stars from going over this chapter so damn much. I told myself that I would update rather frequently, but that's not working out too well. (cough, cough)

I would _highly_ appreciate reviews for this specific chapter because it was such a pain in the ass to write. LOL. Shoot, now I need to get started on the next chapter for His Girl. -_-"


End file.
